Bill and Ted's Atypical Expedition
by bttf4444
Summary: Bill and Ted use a Squint phone booth from Rufus to visit the Back to the Future Universe. This story is dedicated to Anakin McFly. I made minor edits, and changed the fate of Ted's mother. A Back to the Future x Bill and Ted Crossover
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future or Bill and Ted.**

_July 15, 1989  
7:00 PM PDT  
B&T Universe_

Eighteen-year-old Ted "Theodore" Logan felt bliss - as he was eating dinner next to his girlfriend, Elizabeth Summers. Across the table was his best friend, Bill S Preston Esq - with _his_ girlfriend, Joanna Summers. The four of them decided to go on a double date to Mario Martini's Italian Diner, and they were eating by candlelight.

To the average onlooker, this may look like a regular romantic affair. However, the girls that Bill and Ted were dating were no ordinary girls - but they were princesses from the 15th Century England, and they were both the daughters of Henry VII.

Ted was quite amazed by how quickly the princesses managed up adjust to late-20th Century life. The girls shared an apartment together, and they both worked at Circle K. The four of them would routinely take trips through time with this telephone booth time machine that their futuristic mentor, Rufus, gave to them nearly a year ago.

"Maybe we could try visiting the 1960s, again," suggested Elizabeth. "We had a lot of fun at Woodstock a few months ago. It sure was rainy, but it was such a great event to remember. The hippie movement extolled a lot of great values of world peace."

"We could do without the drugs and sex, though," added Joanna. "I know that's one of the reasons why hippies are often seen in a negative light. Say, how about we go into the future and meet our future families? Wouldn't that be the most excellent?"

"You're forgetting one important thing, though," Bill pointed out. "Rufus has given us explicit instructions to not look up our own destiny. If we ever were to attempt to do so, the time machine phone booth would send us backward in time by quite the same length of time in a middle of a war. This isn't anything we wish to mess around with."

All four of the teens looked at each other with very disappointed expressions. As the nature of the time machine made it impossible for any time paradoxes to really occur, any attempts to disrupt the space-time continuum could lead to bad consequences.

"Bogus!" all four of the teens finally cried out. "This would be non-non-heinous!" Ted suddenly felt subconscious, as he saw the other patrons in the restaurant staring at them. He put his arm around Elizabeth, as he went back to eating his stuffed shells.

"Could you imagine if the phone booth worked like the DeLorean?" Ted asked. "You know, from Back to the Future? It would be quite egregious. You really wouldn't be able to ride through those bodacious circuits, and then you really could run the risk with travelling to the past - as you might end up erasing yourself from existence."

"That would be very odious," Bill agreed. "It's the most excellent movie, though - and the DeLorean's just an outstanding car. I sure can hardly wait for the sequel to come out, later this year. I bet it'll really be the most unrivaled sequel to ever come out."

"I have a theory," suggested Joanna. "When Doc told Marty and Jennifer that they needed to go with him to the future, because their kids were in trouble - it would be the resulting consequences of the mucking around in 1955 that Marty had done."

"Even if it may have been unintentional," added Elizabeth, "Marty did, ultimately, end up manipulating time to his own benefit - which one might say is pretty selfish. Maybe God felt it was necessary to punish Marty for tampering with time in such a manner."

"That's totally bogus!" Ted exclaimed, quite horrified. "The poor kid should be given a break. His life was most heinous, before he ended up in 1955. At any rate, they sure weren't planning on filming a sequel. It was a very recent decision they made, due to popular demand. I think it's more like a bad habit Marty needs to kick, or something."

"We'll just have to wait until the sequel is released," Bill commented. "After the sequel comes out, then we can see which of us is right. I sure heard rumours that there may be a third film coming out next year. If it's actually true, that would be totally stellar."

"Anyway, we're not able to change our past with our time machine," Ted added. "It would totally be great, if I could go back in time to when my dad was younger - and make him be a more loving father. Most times, I'm not even sure if he loves me."

"At least, your father was nothing like ours," Elizabeth commented, sighing. "He ruled everything with an iron fist. There are some things I do miss about Medieval England, but it was most odious having a tyrant for a father. I much prefer living in this era."

"You're right, Elizabeth," Ted said, as he put his arm around his girlfriend. "Well, let's enjoy our dinner. I really love these stuffed shells, and the garlic bread is real good. They have brownies for dessert this evening, which are sure delicious. We can head over to the Circle K afterward, and then maybe take a walk through the park later."

oooooooooo

As the quartet were heading over to the Circle K, Ted caught sight of a phone booth falling to the ground. As Rufus stepped out, Ted noticed that the phone booth really looked different. On the side of the phone booth was a real curious word: "Squint".

"Greetings, my excellent friends," Rufus said, as he glanced at the teens. "I brought you guys a brand new present. This nifty machine not only travels through time, but has the ability to traverse other realities - even the universes of fictional worlds."

"That sounds most triumphant!" Ted exclaimed, just as he and the others took a good look at the machine. "Can we take a ride through the machine, now? We could have a totally excellent adventure seeking out all of our favourite fictional realities. It sounds totally outstanding to be able to rub shoulders with some of our beloved characters."

"I'll just leave the new phone booth here," Rufus replied. "Now you'll have two books to help guide you on your trips. This one, of course, gives you all the numbers to dial to various time periods and locations. This new book gives you all the numbers to dial to various realities you can visit. Happy travelling, you guys! It's time for me to go."

Rufus then stepped into the Squint booth, as it began to take off. It was immediately replaced with another Squint booth. Ted really took a closer look at it, and he noticed that there were two antennae on top of the booth. It was an interesting sight.

"Check it out, gang!" Ted called out, to the rest of the gang. "Check the top of the phone booth. It's so mesmorizing!" He swallowed deeply, before he asked, "Where would you guys like to go? What is one movie you'd like to acquaint yourself with?"

Bill was silent for a minute, before he finally suggesteded, "How about Back to the Future? I'd really love to meet Marty McFly! It'd be totally stellar to interact with a fellow time traveller, even if he is from a different universe. How's that sound?"

After a dramatic pause, all four of the teens cried out, "Excellent, dude!" They then did the air guitar thing. Ted felt quite nervous, as he could hardly believe they were about to enter the universe of their favourite movie. He then thought of how Marty might actually be willing to give them some training on how to play their guitars.

"Let's check if it's in here," Bill added, as he grabbed for one of the books. "It just looks as though, uh... Wait a minute! That's the wrong book." Bill reached for the other book, and he began to thumb through it. "Eureka!" Bill suddenly called out.

"I must say that the television is one of the most fascinating new devices," Elizabeth commented, stunned. "Just think, it'll sure seem weird to be surrounded by a setting that we only see on television. We'll also meet the characters, and not the actors."

"I may still be relatively new to this type of medium," added Joanna, "but I sure don't think it'd be a great idea to let Marty - or anyone else from that world - know that, to us, they're characters from a movie. Just imagine all the shock they'd go through."

"You're totally right," Ted agreed. "After all, what are we gonna say to Marty - when we see him? 'You're totally in a movie, dude'? He'd probably look at us like we're quite insane. We'll have play it cool - just act natural. What if I get starstruck, though? It's going to be about the same thing as meeting Michael J Fox, except much weirder!"

"At least, Michael J Fox would understand us being starstruck," Bill added. "I'm pretty sure he deals with that a lot. Marty McFly, on the other hand, really wouldn't - unless he does end up achieving rock star fame, maybe even on par with Eddie Van Halen!"

"You know, Bill," Ted commented, "maybe we can ask Marty to give us some training on the guitar. I know it'll feel real weird to receive lessons from a fictional character, but wouldn't it be most resplendent for Wild Stallyns to play with The Pinheads?"

"Let's board the phone booth, now," suggested Joanna. "This can be a pretty exciting expedition to partake on." As the quartet stepped into the phone booth, and shut the door, Joanna grabbed one of the books and added, "All right! We now are quite going to embark on a most bodacious expedition. Be very sure to brace yourselves, guys!"

Ted took in quite a deep breath, as the phone booth took off. As the booth entered the Circuits of History, all four of the teens threw their arms up. This quite felt much like going on a roller coaster. It really was fun, but it could also make one feel dizzy.


	2. Chapter 1

_July 15, 1989  
8:30 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

"I guess we're here," Bill called out, as the phone booth left the Circuits of History. As he and the others left the phone booth, everyone looked around. It quite looked as if they had landed right in front of the clock tower. "Dude, it looks like we've made it!"

"Hey, check it out," Ted called out, as he pointed across the street. "I see that Lou's Aerobics Fitness Centre is still there. It quite looks like the site from the 1985 portion of the movie. Rufus sure wasn't kidding us about this brand spanking new machine."

"Excellent!" called out all four of the time travellers, excitedly. They then did the air guitar thing. The four of them glanced at each other and smiled. It felt so exciting.

"So where should we go?" asked Joanna, as she looked around. "Do you think that mall is still there? You know, the mall where Doc conducted that time travel test."

"That would be Lone Pine Mall," Bill explained. He quickly pointed to the broken ledge on the clock tower, as he added, "This is the ledge that Doc broke, as he was seeing to it that Marty made it back to 1985. That sure must've been totally scary for him."

"Well, head to the sidewalk," Elizabeth suggested, as the four of them began to head towards the Essex Theatre. "I can't believe this! There's such a movie theatre here in town that shows adult movies 24 hours a day. So, guys, should we go catch a flick?"

Just then, Bill and Ted accidentally bumped into someone - and they all collapsed to the ground. Ted really took a close look at who they just bumped into, he saw they bumped into an older man. For some reason, the man looked to be very familiar.

"Hey, I'm totally sorry I didn't see you," Ted commented, nervously - as the three of them stood up. He looked at the man, just as he asked, "How's it hanging, dude?"

"I'm almost positive I've never seen you kids before in my life," the older man replied, grumpily, "but you all look to me like slackers. I can spot a slacker from a mile away."

Bill and Ted quickly glanced a each other, as they suddenly realized just why the older man looked to be so familiar. It was just one single repeated word that gave it away.

"Hey, you must be Mr. Strickland," Ted commented, as he stared right at the man he know to be the strict authoritaian, "the most bogus principal of Hill Valley High!"

Mr. Strickland suddenly pushed Ted, as he said, "You've got a real attitude problem, young man. If you attended my school, which it rather doesn't appear that you do - you would be in detention from now until doomsday! Get out of here, you slackers!"

"That was most bogus," Ted commented, as the group headed in the other direction from Mr. Strickland. "It's our rotton luck that Strickland should happen to be the first person that we run into in this world. I mean, he sure doesn't seem to like anyone."

oooooooooo

Marty McFly, who was now 21 years old, was taking a hike to the Courthouse Square - as his fiance, Jennifer Parker, was with him. It was a real warm and clear night, and the stars were shining brightly. There really weren't as much traffic on the streets.

"Just think," Marty said, as he put his arm around Jennifer, "on this day, a year from now, we'll probably be returning from our honeymoon. It really feels strange to think we've been living together for about two years, now. Are you excited about this?"

"I must say, I'm feeling quite nervous," Jennifer said, quietly. "I mean, this is going to really be a major step in our lives. You just turned legal drinking age last month, and I will be next month. We were just fifteen, when we first met. We simply went a pretty long ways. In a way, it's just very scary - thinking that we're no longer teenagers."

"I know what you mean," Marty replied, softly, "It's so funny how, nearly four years later, I still have a rather hazy memory of growing up in a timeline where my parents just weren't as successful. Even though, granted, the memories of my past from the current timeline are at the forefront. Still, remembering my childhood is confusing."

"I simply imagine it would be," Jennifer agreed. "I'm sure that remembering the ravine by a different name really isn't as big of a deal - or even just remembering the fate of an indirect ancestor. Actually having your immediate family change, on the other..."

"I hadn't even really thought much of my ancestors," Marty commented, "before Doc invented the time machine. To be very honest, it was actually one thing I didn't even have much of an interest in. I've come to have a new appreciation for my ancestry."

"I have, too," Jennifer replied, cheerfully. "I can still remember when we went back in time to meet my great-grandmother, also named Jennifer. It was quite ironic how she dated your great-grandfather William for a couple years. I really couldn't believe it!"

"Yeah, that sure was shocking to me, too," agreed Marty. "There was also Martin and Juniper, who ended up getting married - after we managed to avert the tragedy from occurring." As he looked up, he suddenly caught a terrible sight. "Jennifer, look! I see Douglas Needles over there, harassing some teens. We really have to go stop them."

As Jennifer turned to look, she said, "My goodness! I was hoping they'd outgrow it by now! It's our ethical duty to intervene." Upon taking a closer look, she added, "Say, is it just me, Marty - or do these boys... Well, do you think they look like Bill and Ted?"

oooooooooo

The members of Wyld Stallyns were accosted by what looked like a gang. Ted sure had a bad feeling that these young men were trouble, as he noticed that Elizabeth and Joanna were slinking into the back. He wondered what exactly the gang really wanted with them. Ted wondered why they kept running into these nasty people.

"Well! Well! Well!" the guy who appeared to be the gang leader said, smirking. "Just who are you dorks supposed to be, Bill and Ted?" Ted was very taken aback by how this guy seemed to know who they were. Were they somehow famous in this world?

"Yes, in fact, we are." Bill said, with enthusiasm in his voice. Were they rock stars in this world? He took in a deep breath, before he called out, "I'm Bill S Preston Esq..."

"... and I'm Ted 'Theodore' Logan..." Ted added, as he simply felt pleased that they seemed to be quite famous in this world. Maybe these young men weren't that bad, after all - and they were only fans who just took them for this world's counterparts.

"... and we're Wyld Stallyns!" Bill and Ted called out, in unison. Then they quickly did the air guiltar thing, as they were suddenly excited. It felt great to be recognized.

"Halloween isn't for another three months, weirdos!" the gang leader said, with a smirk. He then noticed Elizabeth and Joanna - as he made his way towards them, calling out, "Well, lookie what we have here! How about a kiss, you sexy babes?"

Bill and Ted were very horrified, as they noticed that the gang leader then grabbed for Joanna - while one of his lackeys grabbed for Elizabeth. They really had to think quickly, before these group of thugs managed to just take advantage of the girls.

"You leave our babes alone," Bill called out, with anger, "you odious dickweeds!" He then reached out to punch the gang member in the nose - as the gang member just flinched back, before he quite suddenly pushed Joanna to the ground. Bill stared at the gang leader, as he angrily demanded, "Just who do you think you thugs are?"

"Well! Well! Well!" called out a real familiar voice. "I see you punks are still making trouble, Needles! I was quite hoping you would've grown up by now. You know, I really could have you guys in court for sexual harassment of those sweet girls."

Needles and his thugs quickly took off. As Ted looked up, he saw that the young man was Marty McFly - and he saw that Jennifer Parker was with him. As he realized that, he thought of how strange it really felt to see these movie characters in the flesh.

"Thank you so much for coming to our rescue," gushed Elizabeth. "We really appeciate it! My name is Elizabeth Summers - and this is my sister, Joanna. Here is my boyfriend, Ted Logan - and this is Bill Preston, who is Ted's best friend and Joanna's boyfriend."

"It's a great pleasure to meet you," Marty said, sounding nervous. "My name's Marty McFly - and this is my fiance, Jennifer Parker. We were just taking a walk here - and, after we saw that you were in such trouble, we decided to come to your rescue. I've had some experience dealing with Douglas Needles, so we knew how to handle him."

"It's most excellent meeting you, Marty and Jennifer," Ted replied, excitedly. In a real nervous tone, he added, "Excuse me if this, uh, sounds like a dumb question - but are we famous? I mean, this Needles dude sure seemed to recognize us as Bill and Ted."

"I suppose you could say that you're famous," Marty said, gently. "However, it's just not in a way that you might think. I do know the four of you came here from another reality - because, in here, the four of you really are the subject of a fictional movie."

The members of the Wyld Stallyns all stared at each other, as they couldn't believe what they just heard. The four of them suddenly exclaimed, in unison, "Atypical!"

"You're probably gonna tell us that we're movie characters in your world," continued Marty. As the Wyld Stallyn members just nodded, he added, "A movie called Back to the Future, to be exact? Believe me, we're certainly not new to this occurrence."

"We'll have to talk to Doc about this," added Jennifer. "Something must've gone real haywire with one of his inventions, this time - maybe even the same one. We'll quite need to discuss this with Doc, and see if he could get you guys back to your world."

"Actually, this totally has nothing to do with Doc," Bill explained. "We came here in a phone booth that now has the ability to simply traverse various alternate realities."


	3. Chapter 2

_July 15, 1989  
9:00 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Marty was real stunned by what he heard. He still remembered the event from two years ago - where Alex P Keaton, Brantley Foster, and Joe Rasnick ended up in Hill Valley Park. It was a result of the temporal locator malfunctioning. That device was invented by Doc, and it was designed to grab objects from other time periods.

As a result, it really seemed strange to think that this event came from Bill and Ted's side. Even after having met other fictional characters, he couldn't help but feel very shocked that Bill Preston and Ted Logan actually managed to show up in the flesh.

"I'll have to check out your phone booth," Marty said, quietly. "I've met other fictional characters in the past, that I was also considered fictional to. It can be real confusing to talk about. Anyway, out of curiosity, what made you two decide to come here?"

"We really wanted to meet some other time travellers," explained Bill. "I sure couldn't believe how the first person we ran into happened to be Mr. Strickland. Then we end up running into a gang. By the way, Marty, who is this Douglas Needles dude? I very much don't remember seeing him in the movie. That actually was the most atypical."

Marty was a little confused, as he remembered hearing from one of his counterparts that Back to the Future was actually a trilogy. He then realized the sequels must not have been released, yet. He then thought of how Mind Warped II, which would star Michael J Fox, was going to be released later that year. He figured out the rest.

"Let's just say," Marty said, quietly, "I quite have this feeling he'll be featured in one of the sequels for Back to the Future. Anyway, I suppose those girls you're with are from Medieval England, right? So, how have they adjusted to living in the present?"

"It's totally awesome living in the present," commented Joanna. "We actually have a more civilized government. Even if we rather do disagree with a lot of George Bush's policies, he isn't as ruthless or barbaric as our father was. We just love living here!"

"I suppose it did take quite a lot of getting used to, though, eh?" Marty asked. "It was sort of like that for Clara. There were quite a lot of things she loved about living in the Old West, but she has come to love this era. Jules and Verne do quite enjoy life in this era, as well. They were even horrified by the prospect of moving back into the past."

Marty just caught sight of Doc and Clara walking up to them. He sure felt nervous, as he figured the two could hear their conversation. He knew that Jules and Verne - and even young Haven - enjoyed watching Bill and Ted. Doc, on the other hand, did have some big issues with the movie - and, as a result, he really only watched it one time.

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc, as he took a close look at the visitors. "You look familiar to me, for some reason, but I can't seem to place my finger on it. Have I met any of you before, by any chance? My name is Dr. Emmett Brown - and this is my wife, Clara."

"These boys are Bill and Ted," Marty explained, gently, "from the new movie you, uh, didn't like so much. The girls are the princesses that were brought back from Medeival England. Before you ask, they just came here in a phone booth Rufus gave to them."

"Great Scott!" repeated Doc. "I really never expected the phone booth time machine to, uh, become real. I mean, from our perspective, this is something we know from a movie. We're no stranger to meeting, uh, fictional characters - but, this is strange."

"This is totally a new time machine," Ted explained. "Rufus invented this new machine that would allow travel between alternate realities, as well as travel through time. On our first trip, we decided to check out this world - because we quite enjoy Back to the Future. How come you don't care too much for the movie that featured us, uh, Doc?"

"Well, uh," Doc replied, as he began to blush, "to be honest, I really was bothered by how you broke so many of the time travel rules. In particular, this part about bringing historical people into the future. I rather thought it was a little risky to the space-time continuum. I was actually rather hesitant about even bringing Clara into the future."

"Oh, well," Bill suggested, "I guess the concept of time travel works differently in our universe. When we sent them back home, Rufus used a futuristic device to put them all to sleep. They'd then wake up, and just think the whole adventure was a dream."

"This is what Doc did with me," explained Jennifer, stunned. "Unfortunately, he didn't really count on the fact that I would wake up in the Hell Valley Universe. It was just a scary experience with me. The thing is, Biff had tried to force me to strip for him."

"That sounds most odious," Ted commented, as Elizabeth and Joanna had horrified expressions on their face. "I knew Biff was pretty bad, and he tried to harass your boyfriend's mother a few times. He never really struck me as the type of person to force women to strip for them. How did Biff end up becoming that bad, anyway?"

"Well, uh," Marty said, nervously, "I have a real good feeling you'll be able to find out for yourself, after the sequel is released later on this year. In this universe, Michael J Fox is going to star in a sequel to Mind Warped - which was a great 1985 classic..."

"That must be this universe's equivalent to Back to the Future," Bill suggested. "We never thought very much about whether the actors in the movie also existed in the universe - but we do know that both Huey Lewis and the audition judge really did."

"In a way," added Ted, "it feels rather strange to think that, in this universe, Back to the Future as a movie just doesn't exist. Granted, it's real logical and certainly makes plenty of sense - but it's so weird to think how Michael J Fox still has an acting career in this universe, but he was never in Back to the Future. That movie made him big!"

"What about movies like Light of Day and The Secret of My Success?" asked Ted, with great curiosity. "What about Bright Lights Big City and Casualties of War? Were these ever filmed in this universe? They came out after Back to the Future, which was really the movie that established his career as a movie star - and quite gave him that push."

Marty began to recall how Joe Rasnick and Brantley Foster, along with Alex P Keaton, had shown up in this universe two years ago. He also remembered how Joe had really been the one responsible for blurting out that Calvin Klein actually died from cancer.

"Yeah, they've all been filmed," replied Marty. "In this universe, it was actually Mind Warped that quite established Michael J Fox as a huge movie star. Believe it or not, Brantley and Joe came here two years ago. It wasn't by their own means, though."

"It was by an invention of Doc's, right?" asked Joanna. "Maybe you folks might visit our universe sometime. It's rather fascinating how we are mutually fictional to each other, and we both quite have means to enter other realities. I was just wondering about whether we may be able spend the night here. We seems like a geat town."

"They could just spend the night at our house," offered Marty. "We have two guest rooms in our apartment. Ted and Elizabeth could sleep in one, and Bill and Joanna in the other. I've always thought it'd be neat to meet them, since I saw the movie."

"Well, since they came here through their own means," Doc commented, "I guess it's not quite my place to tell them whether they can stay here or not. As Rufus was the one to give the machine to them, I guess they'd have to go by _his_ rules. It sure feels very strange that I wasn't the one responsible this time. I mean, usually I am."

"Hey, Doc, let's not forget about this time machine HG Wells had," Jennifer was real quick to point out. "Do you remember the time that we went back to 1895? It simply turned out that the events of Time After Time did happen, but the year was 1977."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Ted. "Then maybe the events from the movie happened in our universe, too. After we return, then we might head back to 1895 - and see if we can find HG Wells. His book, The Time Machine, is the most excellent piece of literature!"

"Well, whatever you want to do," Doc replied, as his lips curved into a smile. "Even if that movie really turned out to be true in our universe, it really may not be the same for yours. Then again, maybe it is. I don't know for sure." To Jennifer, he added, "It was the best week of my life. Clara and Amy were both rather sad about parting."

"Yeah, the two of them really did have a lot in common," observed Jennifer. "Both fell in love with a time traveller from a different time period. Clara was from your past, as well as ended up travelling into the future. For Amy, it really was quite the opposite."

"It's just neat to know that I have so much in common with my favourite author," Doc commented, amused. "Well, actually, my second favourite. Jules Verne will always be number one for me. Anyway, folks, Clara and I better get going! It's getting so late."

After Doc and Clara turned to leave, Ted said, "Wow! Clara was quite quiet. I totally admire Jules Verne. He's the most excellent classic sci-fi writer! My favourite book by him by Around The World In Eighty Days. It sounded like a most bodacious journey!"

"All right, gang," suggested Marty. "After we get to my place, we could maybe watch a movie and have some popcorn. HG Well and Amy did have a lot in common with Doc and Clara. There is one thing they don't have in common. HG Wells sure doesn't have a young companian like me to accompany him on his time travel trips, like Doc does."

As the four visitors accompanied Marty and Jennifer, Marty thought of how fun it'd be to have a party with them. It really was awesome that they were actually mutual fans of each other, even if they were also mutually fictional to each other. It'd be quite like being teenagers again, only with more freedom. It'd be nice if Bill and Ted could stay.


	4. Chapter 3

_July 15, 1989  
11:00 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Just as the ending credits to Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure began to scroll, Marty thought back to his own experience - where he watched Back to the Future, while he was in the Family Ties Universe. He simply figured that the visitors likely felt quite the same way as he did. He noticed that the princesses were intrigued the whole while.

"We really had to adjust to a lot of things," Joanna pointed out, "as we arrived in the 20th Century. Nothing simply could've prepared us for this, though. I admit that I am rather angry with the screenwriters, though - for giving us such an insane father."

"To be entirely fair, though," Elizabeth replied, as she placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, "they were just recording history, as it happened. I mean, you simply can't change what happened in the past. If anything, they were actually merciful to us."

Marty thought of how good it really felt, to grow up in the 20th Century. He thought of how much of a culture shock it must've quite been to the girls. He figured that this was bad enough for Clara, who was only from one century ago. He simply wondered what the world would be like, five hundred years from now. It was scary to ponder.

"I'm still so amazed," Jennifer commented, "by how the four of you sure fell in love at first sight. Granted, Marty and I also fell in love at first sight - but we're actually from the same time period. Granted, it is very similar to what happened to Doc and Clara."

"We would love to meet Clara," replied Ted, excitedly. "I just have a strong feeling that one of the sequels to Back to the Future will... will quite show us how Doc and Clara have met and fallen in love. I'm sure it would be a totally resplendent film."

"From what I've heard," Marty explained, quietly, "that will happen in the third film. It sure feels surreal, discussing this sort of stuff. I can remember how sad I felt, when I thought I would never again see Doc. I even cried so much. It's strange how so much time has passed for Doc, and not as much time has passed for me. I guess I'm lucky."

"I guess you are," Ted replied, with a small smile. "I never understoood how, as Rufus would say to us, the clock in San Dimas is always running. Not that I'd ever quite want to, but what if we wished to settle at some time in the past? That could work out quite differently from settling at a time in the future, like the princess babes have done."

"Probably so," replied Joanna. "I mean, you sure can't change the past. In a way, it's a very good thing - because you don't have all these messy paradoxes to deal with. I guess the San Dimas time is a preventive measure, to keep us from being out of..."

"... alignment?" suggested Marty. "Out of synch? I can understand where that would be important. Ever since I took my first trip through time, I've since never really been able to figure out my exact age. In fact, I actually gave up caring a long time ago."

"I always have wondered about that," commented Ted. "I mean, you even came back eleven minutes earlier - so that you could save your scientist friend. I thought it really was stubborn, for him to not listen to you. I sure can understand how upset you felt - when you saw him get shot by those dickweeds. It must've been the most heinous."

"You know, I must say," Bill commented, "it really was the most atypical experience of our lives. We always wanted to be very famous, but it's totally surreal to see a movie that was based on our lives. It's so scary to think that, in this world, we're fictional."

"Don't forget, guys," Marty pointed out, laughing, "we're in the same boat as you're in. I've gotten used to the idea by now, but it still feels real freaky. By the way, this simply is ironic - that you came here when you did. You see, tomorrow, the theatres are showing the film adaption of my father's first novel, A Match Made In Space."

"I can't believe I nearly forgot about that, Marty!" gasped Jennifer. "We'll sure have to see the film, tomorrow. I think it really was a great idea to cast Crispin Glover and Lea Thompson in the roles of the couple. They even resemble your parents a little."

"The resemblances are sure uncanny," replied Marty. "Of course, what's even more ironic, is how they were cast as my parents in Back to the Future. It really would be surreal, if a movie similar to Back to the Future was actually filmed in our universe."

"I'm sure there wouldn't be any flux capacitors," Ted pointed out, laughing. "After all, that is Doc's special design - and he probably wouldn't tell many people about it. We'd totally love to watch the film adaption with you tomorrow, at any rate. It really would be the most excellent cinematic experience. Could we bring the book back with us?"

"We won't show it to anyone else," added Bill. "In a way, it really would be stellar - if we could go back in time, and encourage Ted's dad to become more easy-going. The thing is, he always was an egregious man - and he's always threatening to send..."

"... me off to the Alaskan Military Academy," finished Ted. "Marty, no offence, but I never could help thinking of how lucky you really were - even in the original timeline. Your mom was a little disapproving, but he absolutely was nothing like my dad was."

"Your dad is awfully insufferable," agreed Elizabeth, "but he, at least, would never try to kill anyone. Y'know, you can always come live with us. It sure would be outstanding for all four of us to live together. We're real destined to marry, one of these days - so there would be no harm of it. Besides, it would actually tjust ake a load off our rent."

"Believe me, Liz," Ted replied, "it is very tempting. However, I really have to be there for Deacon. I get quite hurt, though, that my dad doesn't even love me. I asked him, several months ago, if he even loved me - and he just laughed at me, and asked who could possibly love a brat like me. It makes me feel sad - because he's my father..."

Marty's heart simply went out to poor Ted. Of course, he really sympathized with Ted - when he and Jennifer just watched the movie in the theatre. Now that he knew Ted in the flesh, though - he wanted nothing less than to provide comfort for that fellow.

"I sure understand how you feel, Ted," Marty replied, as he placed his arm around the young boy. "I myself was actually in that position, in the original timeline. There rather were a few times, whem my mom was just emotionally abusive to me - and it did hurt."

"He did tell me about it, a few times," added Jennifer. "I don't remember the timeline, of course - but it rather did happen a little over a week, before Doc unveiled the time machine. That morning, she asked how she could love a brat like him - and she added that she didn't have to love him, simply because she was his mother. It's so horrible!"

"I understand that she really was drunk," Marty added, as tears filled his eyes, "but it was something that stung me. I simply had a bad day, and I remember how I wept on Doc's shoulder. Of course, it never happened in this timeline - but I feel as though..."

"To be honest," Ted commented, blushing, "I've often cried myself to sleep, because of how my dad would hurt me. Usually, not quite physically - but I do want to have a father who loves me, and cares about me. The thing is, my dad simply never cared if my life was going well. He only has an interest in my life, so that he can control me."

"I'm sorry, Ted," murmured Marty, as he blinked back tears. "I could just see why you would want to go back in time, and change that. I sure suppose, even with the risk of a paradox..." Marty held Ted close to him, just as he suddenly began to weep silently.

"I really don't know what to say, Ted," added Elizabeth, as she also had tears in her eyes. "I understand how hurt you are, and I'm rather sorry that your father is quite an asshole. Just know that I care about you, and Bill cares about you. I mean..."

"I think what Liz means," piped in Bill, "is that you simply have friends who care about you. Anyway, my father also really cares about you - even if he had been more than a little preoccupied with... Well, it appears that he and Missy are headed for divorce. She seems nice enough, but... Well, let's just say that she seems a bit, uh, flighty."

Marty knew that Elizabeth and Bill simply meant well - but it seemed to barely console Ted, as Marty could simply tell that he was also crying. Marty himself felt so helpless, as he had no idea how to help Ted. After all, nothing could replace a parent's love.

"You know, Ted," suggested Elizabeth, "I know I'm not a parental figure, but I've had the very same problem with my own father. I mean, I can totally sympathize with the way you must feel. I simply never could understood why so many people, nowadays, find the idea of being a princess to be glamorous. If anything, I think it's overrated."

"Thank you, Liz," Ted replied, tearfully. "I guess you and I have so much in common, even though we're from two different eras. I simply remember how scared we were, when your father was about to chop off our heads. It was a rather scary moment."

"I really remember being quite surprised," commented Joanna, "by your reaction over the suggestion of the iron maiden. I guess I now understand why. In the present, it's the name of a heavy metal group. I must say, the music of the present is excellent!"

"I sure must admit," replied Marty, "I am pretty surprised. After all, even people from our parents' generation tend to think that our music is too loud. I sure remember how Clara reacted, after she was first exposed to rock and roll. Anyway, it is getting very late - and I think we should go to bed. We'll really have lot of fun tomorrow, though."

As the visitors all cheered, and then stretched their arms - Marty just thought of how his life had never been quite the same, since that day almost four years ago. In fact, had it not been for him - his father would've never wrote A Match Made In Space, for more than one reason. He really was excited to catch the film adaption of that novel.


	5. Chapter 4

_July 16, 1989  
9:00 AM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Marty woke up a little earlier than usual, as he was very excited about the release of the film of his father's book. He thought of how freaky it rather would be, if Michael J Fox was selected to play the alien. After all, the book was pretty similar to that week he spent in 1955 - as his father suspected that "Calvin Klein" might be "Darth Vader".

He decided to toast some frozen waffles, with butter and maple syrup. Jennifer really was the expert at cooking, and Marty decided to just let her sleep. He wondered how the visitors were doing? He began to think back to his very first night, when he ended up in the Family Ties Universe. Alex P Keaton was the one to help him return home!

Just then, the doorbell rang. As Marty walked to it, he saw that Doc was standing on the other side. Marty then wondered why Doc came here real early, just as he let his older friend inside. He felt real guilty - as he hadn't spend much time with Doc, lately.

"Your father gave me a bunch of tickets," Doc explained, as a smile spread across his face. "My family is real excited to see the movie, even young Haven. It is quite hard, thinking of how Haven is growing so fast. She's actually over two-and-a-half, now."

"I sure remember the week she was born," Marty said, nostalgically. "We had Haven at eighteen come back from the future, and she wanted to see herself as a baby. In fact, I had a chance to do the same - the time that you had sent Jennifer and I back to 1968. I wonder if something like that might happen, when our children are born."

"Well, you never quite..." Doc suddenly pointed behind Marty, as he gasped, "Bill and Ted are still here?" Marty quickly turned around, as he saw that Ted was heading into the bathroom. "So, Marty, just how long are you planning to let them stay here?"

"I just didn't see any harm in letting them spend the night," Marty replied, nervously. "Look, Doc, Bill and Ted are sure interesting people - and I thought there wouldn't be problem in letting them stay for a few days. They're very fun guys to have around."

"Marty, you sure have to be cautious!" Doc chided, gently. "You can't let people from foreign realities move in with you. They can't stay here, as they really don't belong in this reality. For them to just stay here, it could have a very disasterous affect on the space-time continuum. How long _were_ you planning on letting them stay here?"

"Relax, Doc," Marty replied, somewhat impatiently. "I figured they might stay here for just a week. I can't really tell them to leave, as they came here in a machine that they had in their world. Doc, they actually might've not even shown up here in Hill Valley."

"But they did, Marty," protested Doc. "They did. Listen, Marty, it might be a machine that I had no involvement in, but it actually still is my duty to prevent any parodoxes from occurring. I mean, what if some time travel villains were actually come here?"

"They're not villains, Doc," countered Marty. "They're very good-hearted people, who just happened to be struggling with school. I promise you, Doc. If they were villians, I would make sure to let you know right away. You've seen the movie, haven't you?"

"Oh, Marty," Doc murmured, wearily. "Marty! Marty! Marty! I understand that you're a young man, now - and that you like to be quite independent. We really are a team, though - and we really do have to have a certain level of trust in each other. I simply don't want to see you getting hurt. Anyway, I won't lecture you about it, anymore."

"We apologize, Dr. Brown," Ted commented, as he walked up to Doc. "We just kind of invited ourselves over, and we just had no idea that we were movie characters in this universe. I mean, in our universe, you guys are actually the ones who are... are..."

"Yeah, you already told me," replied Doc, with a small smile. "I guess I should be more trustful of my friend. It was only a matter of being cautious. I'm very certain that you two would understand where I'm coming from - as you're quite acquainted with fourth dimensional travel, too. Don't worry, Ted. I really don't have anything against you."

"We understand, Dr. Brown," Bill replied, just as he walked up. "I think our time travel works a little differently, but we understand what you mean. Please don't be too mad at Marty. Anyway, Ted and I would love to watch A Match Made In Space, as well."

"I'm not mad at all," replied Doc, softly. "I guess I don't see a problem with you going to the theatre. Just make sure to dress inconspicuously, as people could mistake you for, uh... for the actors who play you. So the princesses are here, with you guys?"

"That's quite right, Doc dude," Ted replied, enthusiastically. "I must say, this is simply the most bodacious adventure we've had. We really decided to take an expedition to our favourite cinematic masterpiece. We simply have dreamed about time travel, and we had no idea our dreams would ever come true. Meeting you is the most stellar."

"Please, call me Doc," replied the scientist. "Anyway, I can't stay long. I sure wanted to give you these tickets, and I guess you'll really need six of them. Clara and I have a meeting that we need to attend, Marty - and your parents sure did agree to watch our kids. I was thinking, though - we could maybe have dinner together, tomorrow."

Marty was stunned, as he thought of how Jules and Verne would feel about meeting their favourite characters. Haven would really be curious, although Marty believed it simply wouldn't be a good idea to explain everything to her - as she'd be too young.

"That would be totally excellent, Doc!" Bill and Ted gasped, in unison. As Joanna and Elizabeth walked up, they added, "Good morning, girls!" As the boys were very quick to hug their respective girlfriends, they added, "You look great on this fine morning."

"They look beautiful," Doc agreed, admiringly. "You boys sort of do have something in common with me, as I've met my Clara back in 1885. Anyway, just remember to dress inconspicuously. I believe it would be a good idea to fix your hair a little differently."

"That actually won't be a problem, Doc," Joanna assured the scientist. After Doc left, she added, "How should I set my hair? Do you think I should just put it up in a bun? It might not be very fashionable, but it would make me look a little less recognizable."

"Am I actually the last one up?" gasped a familiar feminine voice. As Marty looked up, he saw that it was Jennifer. "I sure can't believe it! What's all going on here? I mean, is there something that I've missed? I'm usually the very first one to get out of bed. I guess you all must be... Well, I suppose today is actually the big day of the movie."

"Well, you've just missed Doc," explained Marty. "He came here to give us tickets to the movie - and he just yelled at me, for letting our visitors spend the night. I guess he does have a point, but it was getting late - and I really thought it was harmless."

"Oh, I see," Jennifer replied, as she playfully wagged her finger at Marty. "Seeing as we have guests here, I think I quite have time to make coffee cake. The movie won't be playing until this afternoon, so I... I bet the theatre will really be jammed today."

"I think it would be," agreed Elizabeth, "seeing as George McFly is pretty much a local celebrity. In fact, it looks like he's a very well-known local celebrity. I don't know if he was involved in directing the movie, but I'm quite sure he'll be getting lots of royalties for the film. Marty, I bet you must feel real proud of your father. He sure earned it."

"You bet," Marty replied, with a lopsided smile. "It seems so surreal. After all, George simply never would've written the book, if I hadn't gone back to 1955 - for more than one reason. It's all because of how I went back to 1955, that we now have a film."

"Hey, Marty, don't hog up all the credit," teased Joanna. "I think you do have to take that back to when Doc hit his head on the sink, and he sure came up with the idea for the flux capacitor - which is what makes time travel possible. He needs credit, too."

"I guess you're right," Marty replied, blushing. "I guess I was just thinking about what all I had to go through, only to insure my existence. I mean, that week sure wasn't all fun and games. It really would be a lie to say that I didn't enjoy any of it, but it was a lot of work for me to go through. Then again, I suppose Doc also had a lot of work."

"You both have really worked hard," Jennifer commented, gently. "You know, Joanna and Elizabeth, you sure have a lot of knowledge of the 20th Century. I mean, I really can imagine how much of a culture shock in can be - going forward by five centuries."

"Well, it's been over a year," explained Joanna. "The boys have introduced us to the great world of film. They sure are much better than plays. Back when we came from, it was considered improper for woman to be in plays. I just don't think that was fair."

"That is bogus," agreed Bill. "I always felt it was totally heinous to discriminate people by gender. Woman can be real excellent actors! Lea Thompson is the most bodacious actress, and so is Justine Bateman. I think it is outstanding that Lea Thompson will be starring in the film. Crispin Glover is a resplendent actor, and so is Jason Bateman."

"I think Jason Bateman was a neat choice," Jennifer comment, "for the alien. Even to this day, Marty's parents don't know who 'Calvin Klein' really was. Marty's mom would probably be quite horrified, if she found that that she was hitting on her own son. I'd better get to the coffee cake, now. I think it's about time to start making breakfast."

As Jennifer headed to the kitchen, Marty thought of how excited he was. It felt quite surreal to think that the very same people who played Marty's parents on Back to the Future, would be playing the couple on A Match Made in Space. It was a must-see.


	6. Chapter 5

_July 16, 1989  
3:00 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

As Ted walked into the movie theatre, he just felt real nervous. He did know that the movie would be about aliens, and not time travel. Still, from what he understood, the movie was based real loosely on the week that Marty was in 1955 - but from the way that George and Lorraine understood it. It certainly would be interesting to watch.

"Today is the big day," Jennifer commented, as she put her arm around Marty. "You sure must feel happy about this. If it wasn't for you, your dad really never would've become this famous. Do you think this movie will be about as classic as Star Wars?"

"Has your dad ever considered writing a sequel?" asked Ted, as a smile spread across his face. "I wish that my dad could as cool as your dad. I know that your dad was not always like this, but... Sometimes, I feel as though I actually hate my father's guts!"

"Normally, I would say that you shouldn't say such things," replied Jennifer, "but I do understand how this might feel for you. I sometimes wish that my father wasn't quite so protective, but I also know that he really does love me. I sure do wish that I could help you out. I'm studying to be a child psychologist, and simply thinking of your..."

Ted quite pondered over what Jennifer had said. There really was one thing that he wished the most for. He rather wished that, just once, his father would hug him - as well as saying "I love you". His father's love was what he actually desired the most.

"We never really had affection from our father, either," explained Elizabeth. "All our lives, we lived in fear of him. You know how quick he was, to get you two executed. We never agreed with his brutal methods, but there was nothing that we could do."

"I simply imagine it would suck," Marty commented, sympathetically. "I sometimes feel ashamed, when I think about how I sure didn't always appreciate my father. As I just mentioned before, my mother... from the original timeline, that is... really a tendancy to get verbally abusive. Still, when I look at your situation - I do think about how..."

"That's okay, Marty," commented Ted, softly. "My family situation really might not be the happiest, but I do have a lot of things to be real thankful for. I have a wonderful girlfriend, and a supportive best friend - and we are reasonably popular at school."

"We're not snobs, though," added Bill. "I actually can't stand people who make fun of others, just because they're different. When Ted's dad was a small boy, he sure was beaten up so many times - which maybe explains why he really has a bitter attitude."

"Well, the movie will be starting quite shortly," informed Jennifer, as she just glanced at her watch. "I quite think we should all try to kick back, and enjoy ourselves. I'm so proud to be dating the son of a famous author. Of course, not that many people can know your secret. So, do you think that the movie will actually do the book justice?"

"I still wished they didn't pick Jason Bateman," Marty commented, sighing. "I mean, I guess it's better than picking Michael J Fox - but it still gives me the creeps. I guess I can get used to the idea - but I remember how I felt, when my mom had the hots..."

"That quite sounds like the most bogus experience," Ted agreed. "As much as I loved my mother, and I just wish she was still alive - I would feel rather bad about having a romance with her. Still, I really don't think Jason Bateman looks that much like you."

"Well, he is Justine Bateman's real life brother," explained Marty, "and Justine plays Michael's sister on Family Ties. He also played Michael's cousin in Teen Wolf Too. I'm maybe just being overly sensitive, but it wasn't quite fun at all. It feels rather weird and creepy, to simply think about having that kind of relationship with my mother."

"C'mon, everyone," encouraged Jennifer. "Let's go get some popcorn and snacks, as the movie starts in less than fifteen minutes. Marty, I sure wouldn't worry very much about Jason Bateman playing the... the role. I think it will be interesting to watch."

"Excuse me, young man?" asked an attendant, as he gently tapped Marty's shoulder. "Is your name, uh, Marty McFly?" As Marty nodded, he added, "As the son of George McFly, we were instructed to make sure you and your guests have priority seating."

Ted suddenly felt quite nervous, as he wondered if he would suddenly have mobs of fans coming up to him. He simply did his best to dress as inconspicuously as possible, like Doc had suggested. On the other hand, though, he felt that it might be very fun to pretend that he was Keanu Reeves. Still, doing so might actually be pretty risky.

"Well, I'm here with these five ," Marty explained, as he gestured to his girlfriend and the visitors. "We were, uh, actually looking forward to this day for such a long time. I must say, I'm so proud of how successful my father became. He's worked real hard."

"Keanu Reeves and Alex Winter?" the attendant murmured, just as he glanced at the visitors. "Fancy seeing the four of you here. I guess you all must really be big fans of George McFly's novel? You know, I just think Michael J Fox should've been the alien."

Ted just heard Marty groaning inwardly, as he and the others followed the attendant into the movie theatre. It simply was most atypical to be mistaken for the very actors who played them. In his own reality, Keanu Reeves just starred in a different movie - called The Other Me, where he found out that he was a prince from a century ago.

There actually were many times, when Ted himself had what was called a "changeling fantasy". He wanted to believe that he really was someone more important, and that the kind of life he had was simply an illusion. Unfortunately, it didn't look to be true.

oooooooooo

Marty simply felt nervous, as he realized that his parents were sitting right beside him and Jennifer. Ted and Elizabeth sat to his right, while Bill and Joanna sat to his left. It seemed strange, and he could barely believe that the movie would start very soon.

"I see Sherman Peabody," whispered George. "He's sitting with his family on the other side. I'll sure never forget that morning, when I first met him. It was simply after I left your house, when I decided to take a little stroll to Hill Valley Park. We just shared our theories with each other, and he sure provided plenty of the inspiration for my book."

"He's not a little boy, anymore," Lorraine commented, laughing. "Old Man Peabody is a bit gruff, at times - but he's really usually harmless. It was rather a shame that he had to be in the mental hospital, for about a week. That alien just must've frightened him."

"We simply are the very few people to believe him," commented George. "I remember how I was just afraid to tell you about my experience, because I was a bit afraid that you'd think I was crazy. It's rather great to meet a woman as open-minded as you."

"Many strange things did happen," replied Lorraine. "I still can't get over how Calvin Klein predicted that one of our children would set the living room rug on fire, only to have that actually happen. It's just so strange to think that he looked a lot like your Grandpa William - and like Marty, for that matter. Well, do you think it was a sign?"

Marty swallowed deeply, as he simply hoped that his parents didn't come suspect time travel. While it wouldn't be the worst thing to ever happen, he really didn't want them to know. After all, if too many people knew about time travel - it might be quite risky.

"Possibly so," replied George. "I really think, even to this day, our children continue to be real skeptical. At least, Dave and Linda seem to. I actually think Marty seems to be the most open-minded. He really used to be just as much of a non-believer, though."

"Yeah, I wonder what made him change," replied Lorraine. "Of course, I do remember the day that your book arrived. For some reason, he was acting very strangely - as if he had no idea what was going on. It was maybe just a bad dream that he had, but it seems like... Well, maybe I'm making too big of an issue out of nothing - you think?"

"Well, I know all about being overly analytical," replied George. "I really used to have all these strange dreams, where I actually had a life that was... Well, I really used to have these recurring dreams - where my life actually ended up not being so happy."

"I'm very sure it's nothing, though," commented Lorraine. "It was maybe like that one dream I had, where you were dead - and I was married to Biff. It was simply a dream that seemed too real, and it was very upsetting. Biff was filthy rich, and he really..."

Marty's heart was beating pretty rapidly, as he listened to his parents talking. It would be disturbing enough, to dream about being part of the Biffhorrific world - but it rather would be more horrifying, if being in the world wasn't merely a dream. He quite figured that Lorraine's life must've really sucked, and his heart sure went out to his other self.

Just then, the lights went out, as the movie was starting. He could hardly believe that the big moment had quite arrived. As he slowly took a sip of his Diet Pepsi, he thought cheerfully about how this must be the big moment that his father had dreamed about.

"Well, honey," commented George, "this is looking good so far. It was rather great for Steven Spielberg to direct the film, and I really love Universal Studios. I really love the theme, and I'm sure we'll be getting a soundtrack to this. It simply does fit the mood."

Marty smiled, as he agreed with his father. The theme was composed by an orchestra that was put together by Alan Silvestri, as the music sure was pleasing to the ears. In fact, it seemed perfect for the film - and he usually didn't care about movie scores. As an alien, wearing a yellow radiation suit, stepped out of the fog - he felt real deja vu.


	7. Chapter 6

_July 16, 1989  
6:00 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

After the movie was over, the gang headed over to Francesca's Italian Diner. Marty enjoyed the whole movie, as he did also manage to put aside his misgivings of Jason Bateman in the role of Kevin Clay, also known as Kosh Conad. The movie really did a lot to remind him of the week in 1955 - but, in other ways, the movie was different.

The main characters were Jordan McCoy and Laura Bates, and Kevin Clay was really the human identity of Kosh Conad. Buck Tanner was the antagonist, and Marty very much felt deja vu. It turned out that Kosh Conad really came to earth for a mission.

"You know, it's almost like watching a remake of Back to the Future," Ted commented, laughing. "Marty, did your father think about using the name Darth Vader? It suppose he wouldn't be able to use it, once George Lucas ended up using the same name..."

"He was very surprised," Marty explained, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "He actually just chalked it up to the idea that George Lucas was also visited by the same alien. Of course, there simply were times when I quite wished to explain to him everything that happened. On the other hand, I could imagine that my mother would have a hard..."

"Say, how did your parents figure that out?" asked Bill. "I know that you did the Darth Vader routine on your father - but how would he have actually figured out that you... that you were really the one to have threatened him to take Lorraine to the dance?"

"Right, that part also confused me," agreed Ted. "I suppose there is that whole thing with you pressuring him to ask Lorraine to the dance - and then 'Darth Vader' actually comes along, and the mysterious alien is also pressuring your father to ask her out."

"Dad doesn't quite know, for sure," Marty explained. "It was several factors that led him to that conclusion, as well as becoming buddies with Sherman Peabody. I was so lucky to not have run into any of the Peabodys, again. I understand that Otis simply was looking out for his family, but I'm quite sure you can imagine how scared I was."

"You shouldn't've bothered talking to them," suggested Joanna. "I think you should've left, and then you wouldn't've been threatened. I mean, they really did not even give you a chance to explain yourself. They actually responded by... by shooting at you."

"Well, I simply didn't want to be rude," Marty replied, softly. "Also, I was so confused about everything - I really wasn't thinking straight. It actually took some time for it to finally register that... well, that I was no longer in the year 1985. I was so stunned."

"I can imagine that it was the most heinous experience for you," commented Ted. "If you didn't intend to travel though time, that sure would seem scary. I thought it was pretty funny, though - when you scared your father with Eddie Van Halen's music. It really would seem noisy to people of the 1950s. He's certainly my guitar hero, too."

"Yeah, we've noticed," Marty replied, nodding. "I quite thought the whole Deputy Van Halen thing was funny. Could you imagine having Van Halen for a last name? I've sure become so accustomed to it being a band's name - it's hard to really think of it as a..."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," replied Bill. "Bon Jovi is another one. I suppose people with that last name might almost be expected to like Bon Jovi. It must be pretty hard for people who have the last name, but don't like the band. It must feel real bogus."

"It reminds me of the story of Eva Von Zeppelin," commented Ted. "At first, she really liked Led Zeppelin - but, after seeing their album covers, they pretty quickly ended up on her bad side. So, because of that, she really did threaten them against performing in Denmark under that name. As a result, Led Zeppelin had to perform as The Nobs."

Marty swallowed, as he was very familiar with the story. He wondered how he'd feel, if a band decided to call themselves McFly - and he didn't quite like the music. It really would make him feel bad. It was something that he never really thought much about.

oooooooooo

As the group was at Francesca's Italian Diner, Jennifer thought of the script that she wrote for Jaws 5: The Rising - and about how the acceptance of the script was really a dream come true for her. She had even envisioned Michael J Fox in the lead role.

"That movie was sure awesome," commented Jennifer. "I was shocked by how much the actors resembled Marty's parents. Anyway, you've gotta love Steven Spielberg. He wants to direct Jaws 5, as well - and I sure think it'll be nice. Of course, by 2015, his son will be directing Jaws 19. Anyway, I bet Marty's father is so pleased with it."

"I can really see it in his face," replied Ted. "I'd simply do anything to see my father be this happy. It seems like the only time he's very happy, though - is whenever I slip up, and he finally has an excuse to send me to Colonel Oats Military Academy. It just..."

"Yeah, I've seen how delirious he gets over that," Bill muttered, shaking his head. "It seems like he becomes very disappointed, when you _don't_ mess up - as he can't yell at you about what a disappointment you are, and threaten to send you away."

"Jesus, Ted," muttered Marty, "your father actually seems to be even worse than my Grandpa Sam was. It's a wonder that he doesn't just invent some reason to send you away. You know, if you and Deacon wanted to move over here - then you sure won't have to put up with that asshole. It might take a little convincing Doc, but I think..."

"Well, I'm tempted to take you up on your offer," Ted replied, softly, "but we can't. I know Rufus simply wouldn't be happy with that - and, anyway, we really can't forget that the world does need us. Anyway, I enjoyed that movie. It was most excellent."

"I do wish that we could bring a copy of the movie back with us," commented Bill. "I'm quite sure that our friends would all love to see it - and, after the Wyld Stallyns make it big, then we could bring our music into this world. Wouldn't that be totally stellar?"

"Actually, that might not be such a good idea," replied Marty. "I mean, we'll just have to share a little more privately. At any rate, I can hardly wait for another good movie to come out in about two years. I don't mean the Mind Warped sequels, even though I'm sure they'll be awesome. Jennifer actually wrote the script for Jaws 5, though."

"I can't believe they actually liked my script," commented Jennifer. "It took me about six months to perfect everything, and I never expected it to be successful. I'd often write short stories based on the Jaws series, and then I decided to write a script."

"You should become a writer, Jenn," suggested Ted. "I suppose you don't know when the movie would be filmed, or released. However, I'm sure it will be a most triumphant cinematic masterpiece. We should consider coming back here, and catching that film."

"That's what Tracy Holt has said," replied Jennifer, "as have numerous others. I sure enjoy writing for fun, but one of my dreams is to work with children. I really do enjoy working with children, and I'd like to be able to help out those who are troubled. I am compassionate of people who are troubled, and it sure will be a fulfilling experience."

"That must not be an easy thing for you," suggested Joanna. "I mean, I simply know about the stigma of people who seek professional help. Many people are so afraid to seek help, but they're actually real afraid of what other people would think of them."

"Yeah, and I'm very well aware of that," replied Jennifer. "I believe it is quite a shame that we live in a real judgemental society - and that terms like 'retard' and 'mental' are common slurs that some people at our school just throw around. It really annoys me!"

"If anyway," Marty explained, "I think people with mental disabilities are usually kinder and care more about other people, than many of the so-called 'normal' people are. It'll quite irritate me, whenever people label any socially deviant behaviour as being a sign of a mental problem. It's offensive on so many levels, I don't know where to begin!"

"I really know what you mean," commented Elizabeth, nodding. "On one hand, people who have mental disabilities cannot help their condition - and they really have nothing to feel shame about. On the other hand, though, to decry any forms of deviance..."

"I believe 'individuality' is the word you're looking for," corrected Joanna. "I sure don't like the sound of the word 'deviance', as that term is often used in a rather pejorative sense. Anyway, yeah, there is quite too much emphasis on being like everyone else."

"Okay, I stand corrected," replied Elizabeth. "While there simply is no shame in having a mental disability, because a person cannot help it - it's very cruel to use accusations of such to decry any forms of individuality. If people simply dress differently, or really have a difference of hobbies or interests - it's not quite any form of mental disability."

"That actually is well put, Liz," commented Jennifer, nodding. "Actually, not everyone who seeks a councillor even necessarily has a mental disability. There was a real brief period of time, when I was younger, that I myself simply had to see a psychologist."

"I sometimes think we should try family therapy," suggested Ted, "but I don't think it would work too well. Even if I go out of my way to make him happy, he'll quite act as though I have an ulterior motive. If wanting Dad to love me is an ulterior motive..."

Jennifer gently rested her hand on Ted's shoulder, as she saw tears in his eyes. She wished to be able to work with kids who might be in Ted's situation. She realized how fortunate she sure was, being able to grow up with two supportive parents. No child should have to endure such emotional abuse from his own parents. It wasn't right.


	8. Chapter 7

_July 16, 1989  
9:00 PM PDT  
BTTF Universe_

Bill thought of what an eventful day it simply was, as the entire group listened to The Pinheads. Bill found himself envying Marty's talent, as he really wished that The Wyld Stallyns could be as good. He tried to be optimistic, as he simply thought of how they were destined to be real famous. In fact, The Wyld Stallyns would change the world.

"Your band is brilliant," Joanna commented, impressed. "Say, if you could make a few copies for us - we'd be real happy to have them. I know we can't quite let our friends know about them, but it'll be quite wonderful. Marty, you do have a lot of potential."

"Thank you," Marty replied, beaming. "I most certainly would love for our band to get discovered - but, even if we don't, I'm still in it for the music. I'm not quite too sure of what to make of The New Kids on the Block. They're just a little too poppish for me."

"Well, to be quite honest," Jennifer said, thoughtfully, "some of their songs aren't too bad. I mean, I'll admit that I quite enjoy The Right Stuff. It's kind of a nice and catchy song, even though it's not exactly rock and roll. After all, nothing can quite beat stuff like Def Leppard and Van Halen. Anyway, Marty, I'm pretty sure that you'll make up."

"Not to sound that boastful," Marty commented, as he flashed a lopsided smile, "but I know that I'll be making it. After all, I did quite find out about that from my future son and Harmony. From all that time travelling, I know a little too much about my future."

"I guess we know too much about our future, too," Bill commented, laughing. "Rufus seemed to have no qualms about letting us know, though. Granted, he didn't bother to tell us - until after we managed to complete our assignment, which I understand."

"Yeah, I sort of see where he's really coming from," Marty replied, laughing. "In fact, Doc did sort of the same thing. At first, Doc simply decided not to warn me about the race with Needles - as he figured it'd really be more effective for me to have practice in defending my future son. My son really was much different, when I first saw him."

"Well, he seemed to share his father's sense of humour," Jennifer pointed out, "even though his father himself didn't seem to appreciate it. I sure wonder what it would be like, if my son met his other self. I bet he would be pretty horrified by what he saw."

"Well, in the current timeline," Marty explained, "Dad actually used to have recurring dreams about being himself from the original timeline. I really wonder if my son might have had those kind of dreams, too. I'm glad that we averted out unhappy future."

"It's hard to believe that our world's future would've been different," commented Bill, "if we hadn't managed to pass the test. We're still somewhat, uh, rusty on our guitar skills - but I try to be quite optimistic. After all, Rufus did explain to us about how our music has changed the world. Maybe we're all destined to become famous rockers."

"It's sure bad that we're not from the same universe," commented Ted. "Just imagine, The Pinheads and the Wyld Stallyns touring together. It might be the most triumphant concert tour! I really wonder if there is a universe somewhere, where we all exist."

"Well, you just never know," replied Marty. "There's a universe where the Family Ties characters exist, and there's a universe where George Orwell's 1984 is reality. I think the possibilities are endless. Say, how would you boys like to watch Mind Warped?"

"That would be most excellent," replied Bill. "It's so atypical to think that, in this world, Michael J Fox got his start in a different movie. You know, I have a feeling that Keanu Reeves will be pretty famous on both of our worlds - and Alex Winter, not so much. It really isn't too had to deduct that. Christopher Lloyd was already well-established..."

"I admit that I haven't thought much of it," replied Marty, "but you make a very good point. Sometimes, I should take a trip to your world. It sure looks like we both have a machine, that enables us to travel into different worlds. That really is so awesome."

"Do you want to visit Orwell's 1984, next?" teased Joanna. As Bill and Ted shook their heads violently, she added, "Yeah, I really wouldn't want to. It's very hard to imagine living in a world like that. I mean, I don't quite think anyone would be entirely happy."

"That would be most odius," agreed Bill, as he remembered how much he really hated the book. "Granted, the Proles seemed to be the most like normal people - but I quite feel that even they weren't happy. They were denied a 'real' culture, and everything given to them was manufactured. Just imagine what kind of a life that would be."

"Yeah, we've been in that world," explained Marty, "and it was real horrid. It turned out that my parents were both Outer Party members, and I didn't exist. Doc, rather surprisingly, was a Prole. Biff Tannen, naturally, was a Thought Police member."

"We did end up helping them gain their freedom," commented Jennifer. "I'm real glad that our '80s aren't like that. The future of your world seems like it'll be a great place to live. I'm really not sure what our world will be like, in that distant amount of time."

"I sure hope that our world never loses sight of nature," Marty said, sighing. "It would really be interesting, though, to actually be able to live in a world of crystals. My older friend, Sabrina Palmer, really is big on crystals. Of course, she's also a witch - and she uses the crystals to help her with her magick. I think they're rather pretty to look at."

"I totally agree with you, dude," Ted commented, excitedly. "The future in our world looks like a stellar place to live. It would be real nice, to think that rock and roll would never die. It's had a bogus image for a long time, but people are quite starting to..."

"... accept it as a legitimate form of art?" asked Marty. As Ted nodded, he added, "It simply is ironic how, in this timeline, my parents are far more accepting of that kind of music. In the original timeline, my mom really was down on my preferences in music."

As Bill glanced from Marty to Ted, he simply wondered how much Marty's mother from the original timeline was like Ted's father. He just figured that Ted's father was rather worse, as he couldn't see Marty's mother threatening to send him into the military. Of course, Ted's father rarely ever had anything that positive to say about his own son.

"My father doesn't like our music, either," Ted commented, sadly. "My mother seems a little more supportive, though. I do wish I could live with her, but my father simply has a grudge against her - and he'll do almost about anything to keep us away from her."

Bill thought back to the day that Ted's father give him a long list of chores to do, as a punishment for stating that he loved his mother. While his father didn't really expect, or even want, for his son to love him - loving his mother really was strictly forbidden.

"Aww, I'm real sorry to hear that," Marty replied, sympathetically. "He doesn't seem to even _like_ you - and, yet, he won't let you live with your mother? Jesus, is he just that much of a sadistic person - that he wants to force you to live with him, just so he that can make you suffer? I would actually fight against that, if I were you!"

"Well, that might be part of it," Ted commened, as tears filled his eyes. "The thing is, he despises my mother so much - and he knows how much she loves us. He wants to hurt her so much, that he wants to take us away from her. I really can't fight back."

"I guess he's very powerful, isn't he?" Marty asked, sorrowfully. "It's actually a shame that you can't go back in time, and make things be better for your family. By the way, I know that you to the future before. Have you found out about your future family?"

"As a general rule, we're really not supposed to visit the future," replied Ted. "It might be somewhat risky, finding out much about your own destiny. Say, you quite said that you've visited the future, a few times?" As Marty and Jennifer nodded, he asked, "So, what was that like? What was the longest amount of time you stayed in the future?"

"Well, there is the 24-hour ripple effect," explained Marty. "What that means is, if you stay in the future for quite too long - your future self would disappear from existence, and the reality around you would change. We found out three-and-a-half years ago."

"That sounds interesting," replied Bill, smiling. "I suppose that might actually be one of the risks of spending too much time in the future. Of course, Joanna and Elizabeth did permanently move into the present - so disappeared from the moment that they left."

"I know one problem that Doc has rather had with your form of time travel," explained Marty, "is taking all those historical figures out of the past. Just imagine if you decided to leave them in the present. It might create a real major time paradox, and the world as you know it would've been very different. That simply wouldn't've been so good."

"Well, at any rate," Jennifer interjected, as she glanced at the clock on the wall, "we should put the movie on. I'll go start the popcorn, and then we could all enjoy a flick. It's certainly a fascinating concept, how Todd and Brent end up switching places."

"I sure can't imagine waking up as Michael J Fox," Marty commented, laughing. To the visitors, he added, "In another reality, my counterpart ended up switched places with Michael J Fox - from another universe. I can imagine how confusing both would've..."

Bill just smiled, as he simply began to ponder over what it might be like - if he and Ted switched places with Alex Winter and Keanu Reeves. He wondered if the actors were just as close, as he and Ted were. As Marty put in the videocassette, Bill wondered if the movie would compare to Back to the Future. He somehow doubted that it would.


End file.
